stuffed_the_real_beginfandomcom-20200213-history
Poppy the Clown
Stuffed: Chronicles of a Sister Location= Poppy the Clown is a realistic clown-looking animatronic and one of the main antagonists in the Gordon Arc of the Stuffed: Chronicles of a Sister Location novel. He is the prototype of the Animatronics 3.0 designed and builted by Right Robotics that was used on the Tedbear's Amusement Village for a short amount of time. Appearance Coming soon... Biography Poppy the Clown was designed sometime between 1980-1985 by Matthew Right and builted by Right Robotics as a special request for Fazbear Entertainment and provided with an "ancestor" of the HFS Program. He was used on Tedbear's Amusement Village as a performer during its testing days. However, after his mechanical design was stolen and used for the new Animatronics 3.0, Poppy was withdrawn from service and was most likely sent to a dump, although some of the character's merchandise was still being produced. Three years later after Gordon Armstrong killed Leonara Thompson near the Strongman's Burger and her corpse was sent to a morgue, Poppy somehow managed to reach the building without being noticed and consequently contain Leonara's corpse within his body. The same happened to two other children who were killed on two other Big Bob's Entertainment's establishments in 1990 and 1994 respectively, which caused the closure of both. Three years later on 11th of July 1997, Poppy the Clown, possesed by the three never-resting souls contained within his body, traveled to Gordon Armstrong's house to assasinate him. As the Clown was slowly approaching Gordon, he started to hallucinate the animatronic as what is described to be "the demonic manifestation of the guilt: A Night Eater". After hearing Gordon's prays to not kill his adoptive son, Jeremy Armstrong, the robot changed his mind and went to the son's room. But before Poppy could get ready to kill Jeremy, the boy then started to mumble about his deceased biological sister, Leonara, while he was sleeping. This made Leonara's soul to prevent the two other souls from killing him and spare their murderer only this once. Hours later at Bartholomew and Friends Family Diner, after Gordon died inside the Charlie Tedbear suit by the hands of an enraged Bartholomew the Wolf, Poppy had arrived at the building to once again to kill Gordon. However, as he was already killed by the animatronics, the Clown's haunting souls went berserk for not killing him with their own hands and dismanteled the animatronics of the place one by one and ran away from the building, never to be seen again. Trivia *Poppy's name comes from the fact that on Italy (Fedriz's home country) people say "Popi, popi" when they refer to a clown's honking nose. *Despite popular belief, Poppy's Night Eater form wasn't based on Pennywise from the famous horror film, "IT". - Fedetronic Arc= Poppy the Clown 2.0 is a modernized and improved version of Poppy the Clown and a recurring major antagonist in the Fedetronic Arc of the Stuffed: Chronicles of a Sister Location novel. After being upgraded, Poppy was put into service once again as an entertainer at the Bridgeland's Vintage Burger, before causing a tragic fire on the place and escaping. Appearance Coming soon... Biography Sometime after the tragedy at Bartholomew and Friends Family Diner, Poppy the Clown was found by Matthew Right and retrofitted with new technological systems and components for a future entertainment chain. On 3rd of May 2017, during the night, the new Poppy made its debut appearance in the inaugarition day of Bridgeland's Vintage Burger, showcasing what the Rightronics were capable of and the technology that Right Robotics could offer. However, as the haunting souls of the clown started take control over the animatronic's mind, Poppy started to act violently towards the customers, throwing tables and chairs at them, jumping around the building, eventually causing a fire with various flamable elements and running away. Sometime in 2025, Poppy was found by the Cluster at an unknown location and was amalgamated into it. It is uncertain if Poppy's conciousness was dominant within the amalgamation or not. On 13th of September, during Gene Ventura's nightshift, the Cluster was let out in the Fedetronic's Burger Kingdom once again but this time it managed to overpower the animatronics of the place, and thus started to destroy and merge with some of them. One of its victims was Frederick, whom ended up merging with the abomination. Poppy saw a chance to gain back its counciousness through Frederick and decided to pull a gambit. His plan worked as he was expelled from the cluster with most of his parts regaining conciouness, but it also gave full control to Frederick over the abomination. - }} Category:Characters Category:Rightronics Category:Males Category:Stuffed: Chronicles of a Sister Location Category:Part 2: Rebranded Category:Part 3: Successors Category:Gordon Arc Category:Fedetronic Arc